


I Can't Follow

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Friendship, Gen, appeal to goodness, better bad ending, woswaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revan leaves her crew for ‘greater things’. Mission is not okay with that.</p><p>(Written for Women of SW Appreciation Week)<br/>-<br/>You’re going down a path I can’t follow. You’re breaking my heart. - Padme Amidala</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Follow

Revan turned her back on the Ebon Hawk crew, Bastila, Canderous, and the droids following her, and stalked up the hill towards the Temple. 

Mission stared after her in disbelief, shivering involuntarily, unable to move for several long seconds of the most devastating silence. Suddenly she growled, her face contorting in young, pained anger, and she kicked a rock in the dark lord’s direction, nearly hitting her though she was more than twenty feet away and retreating. “Revan!” she screamed, her usually thin, quirky voice an enraged snarl that echoed off of the metal curve of the Hawk. Despite it’s severity, her voice still sounded hurt and childish to her. 

It got the Sith’s attention, though. Revan turned back halfway, her expression almost startled, and her entourage stopped. The group of terrifyingly powerful warriors (and T3) gave Mission their attention, as well as the single most frightening moment of her life. 

None of that fear showed through, though. Mission instead channeled her empathy for her friend, the great woman and Jedi she’d followed since Taris, which at this point essentially meant pretending that same woman hadn’t just turned her back on all the people who cared about her. After all, Mission was pretty good about seeing the best in those she cared about. 

“Revan, please,” she began, probably barely loud enough to be heard over the distance and the sound of waves. “I can’t follow you where you’re going. No one with a conscience can.”

The dark lord was utterly silent, but she smiled with slight amusement at the young woman. 

Canderous was not as amused. “Pipe down, shorty, and get out of here before everyone gets blown up. We’ve left you the ship. Although I don’t exactly agree with that decision,” he finished irritably, glaring in Revan’s direction. Revan met his eyes and shrugged with a smirk. She began to turn back towards the Temple. 

Mission screamed her name in sudden desperation; the name she knew her by, the name she was walking away from. “Please, I know you’re better than this.”

The Sith simply laughed, loudly and without regret or sympathy, and strode off over the hill, her lackeys glaring at the remaining faithful and following.


End file.
